


You Are What I Bleed

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Summary: Imagine being jealous and confessing your feelings to Dany.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/You
Kudos: 26





	You Are What I Bleed

“I hate him.” Daenerys chuckled. 

“Why?” She poured wine into your globet.

“He thinks he’s the best at anything, always flaunting about his skills, he’s not that good.” The real motives you were saying this was because you were annoyed that Daario was trying to impress the Khaleesi in every chance he got, but you couldn’t complain.

She smiled again. “And you are.” 

“Is that a question?” You frowned.

“You tell me.” Now you began to understand she was toying with you.

“I don’t like him, at all.”

“I sense something else is disturbing you, your loathe is for other reason, say it.” You rolled your eyes. 

“You know why.”

“I don’t love him.” She walked towards you, still feeling uneasy.

“But he loves you.” 

“And you love me as well?” She already realised a long time ago. “Answer me Y/N, you keep me guessing, sometimes you show your interest with your flirting and sometimes you act like you don’t care, like I’m just your queen.” She sighed, looking disappointed.

“Because I get jealous, Daenerys, I thought it was obvious.” You confessed.

“Clearly is not.” 

“Of course I love you!” You yelled making the silver-head laugh.

“And I love you, even if I’m detached, you aresomeone special Y/N, now, let’s lay together and forget the world.” The queen pressed a tiny kiss on your cheek, guiding you to her bed, so that your jealousy die down. 


End file.
